deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Cammy VS Sonya
Cammy VS Sonya is the 65th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Cammy White from the Street Fighter series and Sonya Blade from the Mortal Kombat series in a battle between fighting game military ladies. Description It's Street Fighter versus Mortal Kombat! Two iconic military stunners from across the pond will duel, but only one will survive. Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: Mystical ninjas, evil sorcerers, gods. Tournaments these days seem to attract all sorts, don't they? Wiz: And yet, there's always a few seemingly ordinary people brave enough, or stupid enough, to step into the ring. Boomstick: Like Cammy White, Street Fighter's ass-assin turned British secret agent. Wiz: And Sonya Blade, the Special Forces general of Mortal Kombat. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Cammy White (*Cues: Theme of Cammy - Street Fighter 4*) Wiz: For most of her life, Cammy White was a pawn of the evil Shadaloo crime syndicate, run by the wannabe dictator, M. Bison. Boomstick: I don't know about pawn, she was his top bodyguard, so basically a lot more important. Maybe more like one of those horsey pieces. Wiz: Like... a knight? Boomstick: No Wiz, the horse that moves like an L. Come on, learn your chess, you're supposed to be smart! Wiz: Ugh... Not only was she Bison's top bodyguard, but also the leader of his Dolls, a group of brainwashed teenage girls trained to be ruthless, unstoppable assassins. Boomstick: What happens if all their cycles sync? Wiz: Her leadership roles come not just from her skills as a killer, but also because she just so happens to be a female clone of Bison himself. Boomstick: How does THAT happen? Wiz: It gets weirder. Aware his Psycho Power was deteriorating his current body, Bison planned to posses hers. Boomstick: I... have a lot of questions. Wiz: Cammy served Bison blindly, until she met the mystical yogi Dhalsim, who used his power to grant her something she never had: willpower and self-awareness. Boomstick: Realizing that Bison is actually the bad guy, Cammy joined the Delta Red British Special Forces and the fight against Shadaloo. Wiz: With her training from both camps, Cammy is deadly up close, with ruthless sweeping attacks, keeping her foes on the defensive. Boomstick: She can rush like a drill with Spiral Arrow, a move so agile, it passes under projectiles. Her Hooligan Approach flips through the air like some sort of deranged spider monkey, to lay the smack down in a ton of ways, like the Fatal Leg Twister, which is... fatal. Wiz: She also uses her Cannon Spike and Cannon Strike to control the flow of battle. Boomstick: And like most cannons, Cammy's signature attacks have higher caliber versions. Wiz: Well, being a clone of Bison, she does have latent Psycho Power abilities, a dark energy fueled by evil and hatred. Boomstick: Sure, but I was talking about her EX and Super moves. Wiz: Oh, of course, like the deadly Cross Stinger Assault, or the Cammy Quick Combination. Boomstick: Get it? CQC! Wiz: With which she snaps her opponents bones not once, not twice, but three times. Boomstick: She's also an expert knife thrower, agile enough to dodge bullets, and for a 134 pound secret agent Barbie, is pretty damn strong! I mean, she can kick cars to death, and stood up after falling out of an airplane. Wiz: She survived blows from the world class boxer, Balrog, a fighter so strong, he once killed an elephant with a single punch. Elephants are known to frequently smash down trees with their skulls, which means they can withstand a force of over ten thousand pounds. Boomstick: That's like getting hit in the face with a truck! Wiz: Unfortunately, despite being a clone of one of the deadliest people on the planet, Cammy isn't a perfect warrior, her control of Psycho Power in particular is extremely limited at best, usually only manifesting during times of extreme rage, and many of her moves can leave her vulnerable if misfired. Boomstick: Still, I'd think twice before picking a street fight with Cammy White. She's got legs and she knows how to use them. And DAMN, what an ASS! Wiz: Ah! Boomstick: I know, I know, take your five dollars! Still worth it. Wiz: Told you you couldn't go the whole script without mentioning it. Boomstick: Wiz, if I could die and come back, it would be as that leotard. Cammy: You can skip the trip down memory lane. Tell me who you want me to kill. Sonya Blade (*Cues: Emperor's Kourtyard - Mortal Kombat X*) Wiz: As a young girl, Sonya Blade idolized her marine father, and enlisted to follow in his footsteps. By the age of twenty six, she was a member of a U.S. Special Forces unit in pursuit of the criminal, Kano. Boomstick: Which ended up being a lot more trouble than she expected, when she found herself in a tournament fighting gods, demons and monsters, all while movie star Johnny Cage tried to get in her pants. Wiz: This was Mortal Kombat, a tournament decreed by Elder Gods where a realm, or alternate dimension, may challenge another realm for world conquering rights. Sonya joined the defenders of Earthrealm to stop the evil Shao Kahn's world domination, and succeeded. Boomstick: But, most of them died. Except for Sonya and Johnny, of course, who married and had a kid. Lucky Johnny. I'd love to settle down with a lady that has such an impressive resume in kickin' ass. Wiz: Sonya has decades of combat experience that's prepared her for pretty much anything. She's fought cyborgs, ninjas, cyborg ninjas... Her Kenpo and Tae Kwon Do training emphasizes speed, agility and defense, and she shows her mastery by leaping into the air, grabbing foes with her legs, and slamming them down in a backflip faster than the blink of an eye. Boomstick: She's got kali sticks, a wind blade, frag grenades, smoke grenades, stun grenades, and a garrote wire for silent kills, but my favorite is her high-tech bracelet, which lets her hover in the air... and shoots lasers! Wiz: It even controls a remote drone, complete with a cutting beam, perfect camouflaging systems, machine guns, even RPG's. Boomstick: I think I'm in love... Wiz: With what, the drone? Sonya? Boomstick: Drone-ya. Wiz: Uh-huh...I'd think twice about that, though, most guys wouldn't dare lock lips with the woman who has moves like Fire Kiss, Crush Kiss, Slice Kiss, Poison Kiss, or the Kiss of Death. Boomstick: Yeah, plus she's strong enough to rip a guy in half with just her legs, and I don't know if I wanna be in between that. Wiz: In the early 1800's, it was common practice to tie criminals between horses, which pulled them apart, except even four horses playing tug of war don't often have the strength to rip people in half, yet Sonya can do so with ease. Boomstick: Impressive. Almost as impressive as karate chopping a steel anvil in half! Wiz; It's as ridiculous as it looks. Assuming the anvil is made of common steel, it would take over ninety thousand pounds per square inch of force to break. To compare, 1969 boxing champion, Earnie Shavers delivered the strongest punch in boxing history at 1,600 PSI, meaning Sonya's punch has over fifty six times more power than the hardest hitting boxer ever known. Boomstick: No wonder she was strong enough to take down Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Jax, and even Quan Chi, ruler of the Netherrealm, back to back! Wiz; Of course, throughout decades of military experience, she has made plenty of mistakes. Her short fuse has gotten herself and her troops in trouble more than once, and while her tech and weaponry lets her keep up with otherworldy warriors, a smart opponent can use her over-reliance on gadgets against her. Boomstick: Still, there's something pretty special about a lady who can rip a guy in half without breaking a sweat. Stryker: We need a strategic plan of attack. Sonya: I got one, combat time! Sonya leaps and charges at the enemies. Death Battle At an air force base, Sonya is in the middle of a gun fight with Kano in one of the warehouses. Kano emerges from the warehouse wielding an AK-47 and starts running out. Cammy puts on her Delta Red hat and delivers a high kick to Kano, knocking him down. (*Cues: Mortal Konfrontation - OC ReMix*) Cammy: Suspect in custody. Sonya walks out of the warehouse towards Kano's unconscious body. Cammy: Who are you? Sonya arrives at Kano's body and crushes the mercenary's head by stomping on it. Cammy: You amateur! What organization do you work for? Sonya: Let's call it enhanced training. Cammy: Get in my way and pay the price! Sonya: Spoiler Alert: You lose. From my foot to your ass. FIGHT! Sonya fires her laser but Cammy dodges it with her special move. Cammy: Spiral Arrow! Cammy then leaps up and kicks Sonya. Sonya cartwheels back to regain her position. While still in the air, Cammy tries kicking Sonya again, but General Blade blocks it. Sonya then runs up to Cammy and delivers her own punches and kicks, eventually kicking Cammy into the air. Cammy fights back and delivers a large punch that sends Sonya back. Cammy tries leaping forward, but Sonya uses her legs to grab Cammy and toss her back. Sonya picks up Kano's corpse and tosses it at Cammy, who dodges him. Cammy then picks up one of the large crates. Cammy: Here's a present for you! Cammy tosses the large crate at Sonya, who responds by summoning her droid to use a missile to take it out, surprising Cammy. Sonya: Get with the program, kiddo. Sonya runs up to Cammy and delivers a speedy and bloody combo to her opponent which stops when Cammy blocks one of her blows. (*Cues: Clamato Fever - OC Remix*) With fire burning in her eyes, Cammy's Psycho Power activates. Cammy: I won't lose! Cammy delivers four devastating blows to Sonya, who flies back and crashes into a crate, exploding. Sonya gets up from the explosion and activates her drone, which appears behind Cammy. Cammy tosses a knife into the device, causing it to malfunction. Cammy: Damn! The drone starts firing it's machine guns, which Cammy starts dodging. Sonya hides behind a crate to avoid fire while Cammy continues dodging her drone. She takes out a stun grenade and throws it towards Ms. White's direction. It goes off and electrocutes Cammy, leaving her exposed for the drone to open fire on her. The drone spins and crashes into an oil barrel, exploding the area around it. Cammy kneels on the ground, severely weakened, heavily bleeding, and moaning in pain. Sonya walks up to her and holds her by her throat. Sonya: Not as tough as you look. Announcer: FINISH HER! (*Cues Mortal Kombat 9 - Fatality Theme*) Sonya then proceeds to break Cammy's bones before uppercutting her into the air as she catches the Delta Red Agent between her legs Sonya: I've got this son of a bitch. Cammy: NOOOO! Cammy then screams as she struggles to get out from Sonya's grip before she was split in half by the Scissor Split Fatality. Sonya: Always gotta be the hard way. KO! Sonya puts Kano's body in the trunk of a car before driving away as Cammy's corpse gets ran over. Results (*Cues: Emperor's Kourtyard - Mortal Kombat X again*) Boomstick: FATALITY! Wiz: Cammy might've had an edge in speed and agility, but Sonya's far superior strength, arsenal, tactics, and experience overwhelmed her. Boomstick: Sonya's fought opponents who have led armies and conquered worlds, and taken 'em on back to back! Sure, Cammy's done the same, just never against quite such an impressive line up. Wiz: Sonya has about ten years of military experience over Cammy, and it's not like she was pushing papers all that time. When she wasn't chasing down war criminals on her own, she was a longtime leader against multiple interdimensional invasions. Cammy did a lot with Delta Red, but nothing which stacks up to Sonya's resume. Boomstick: And hey, Cammy's durability of an elephant is impressive, but you know what's tougher than that? Solid steel. Wiz: True, and while Cammy was adept at dodging projectiles, she couldn't keep it up against Sonya's large arsenal, attacking from multiple angles at once. Boomstick: Looks like Cammy's only HALF the woman Sonya is. Wiz: The winner is Sonya Blade. Trivia * The connection between Cammy and Sonya is that they're both stern military elites and female fighting game icons. * This is the fourth Street Fighter VS Mortal Kombat themed Death Battle, after Akuma VS Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn VS M. Bison and Ryu VS Scorpion. ** This is also the first time two female characters from their respected franchise will confront each other. ** This is also the first "Street Fighter VS Mortal Kombat" matchup to take place after the release of the newest installments, Street Fighter V and Mortal Kombat X. ** This is the third time where Mortal Kombat wins, after Shao Kahn VS M. Bison and Ryu VS Scorpion. * This is the first Death Battle to list the franchises of the two characters in the title of the video. * This is the seventh Females themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Felicia VS Taokaka, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Zelda VS Peach, Ivy VS Orchid and Yang VS Tifa, and with the next five being Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, Raven VS Twilight Sparkle, Black Widow VS Widowmaker and Weiss VS Mitsuru. * There is a glitch at 6:56 (during Sonya's analysis) where the text in her "Feats" section briefly vanishes. * This is the first Death Battle animated by Jetz. Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:"1990s themed" Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Sponsorless Death Battles Category:East meets West battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles